


It Was Only a Kiss

by lululawrence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Girl Direction, Humor, Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 15,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: I participated in akiss prompt drabble challengeon Tumblr, and ended up writing thirty-three drabbles! Because of the amount all for one challenge, I decided to post them on AO3 to save them. Each prompt exists on its own without relation to others, so pick and choose as you like.





	1. 10 ...desperately (Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson - genderswap)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Each chapter title will tell you the ship and the kiss prompt it was written for and at the end of each chapter will be a link to the post on tumblr as well as [the link to the masterpost](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182815482348/it-was-only-a-kiss-155k-by-lululawrence-i) after the last chapter. Thank you so much for reading as well as sending in the prompts! I had a lot of fun writing these over the last week, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please note, I wrote all of these on Tumblr actually inside the ask box. They haven't even been spell checked much less edited or brit picked, so please don't expect perfection from these little tidbits of fun. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!

Harry had been her best friend for as long as she could remember, but it was only these last few weeks where Louis had had a hard time being around her. Apparently time away at college made it so Louis wasn’t as immune to Harry’s beauty or charm or whatever.

Especially when Harry was here, dressed in her comfortable tiny sleep shorts and an oversized crop top baring  _so much skin_  while charming Louis’ siblings into going to bed on time even though it’s a Friday. How did she do that? She had them wrapped around her little finger just as much as she had Louis. She probably had no idea.

Louis got lost in Harry’s pink peppermint gloss tinted lips for probably the twenty-eighth time that night and knew tonight was the night. She’d finally make her move and hope Harry felt the same. 

It seemed like she might. It had felt like tonight particularly had been charged with something extra. Like every glance, every light touch meant so much more than it used to.

“Achoo? Can you get me my chocolate milk?” Doris asked. Harry was combing her curly hair into a braid to help it not be quite so unruly for Jay in the morning, and Louis was more than happy to get her a drink while Harry took care of that. Louis’ attempts at braids were never as nice as Harry’s.

Louis made her way downstairs to get the milk, but got lost in her thoughts as she was getting one of the bedroom sippy cups they kept specifically for nighttime drinks. She had just grabbed Doris’ favorite when she spotted the mug that Harry loved to use whenever she came over.

Unable to resist grabbing it, Louis picked it up and smiled. It was simple and sweet; two owls sitting beside each other and on the other side it said “Owl love you forever”. Louis thought there was a very high possibility that she might just love Harry forever as well, but it all started with her incredibly fervent  _need_  to kiss her and see if Harry reciprocated.

“Lou? Do you have the chocolate milk?”

Louis turned around and found Harry standing there, looking so incredibly perfect with her hair a bit frizzy and her mascara a little smudged. She was everything Louis had ever wanted, and she knew that she had to do it now. She had to kiss Harry and feel her lips on hers and take that chance.

So she did. Harry’s eyes widened as Louis walked towards her. Louis couldn’t allow Harry to have no say in this, but she was nearing desperation now.

Licking her lips nervously and daring to reach up and cradle Harry’s cheek, Louis pleaded. “Please, Harry. Can I kiss you?”

Harry nodded quickly and every bit of restraint that had been holding Louis back for years broke. She rushed in, pressing their lips together with no finesse and a light clacking of teeth, but she didn’t care. Harry reached out to hold her as well, and the kiss was perfectly messy and imperfect, just like they were.

Louis lost herself in the feeling of Harry’s lips finally touching hers, Harry’s hands tentatively stroking her back, and only came back to reality when she heard Doris’ voice.

“Harry? Achoo? Where’s my chocolate milk?”

“Oops,” Louis said, smirking. “I’ll get it for you, Dottie. Just a sec.”

Sneaking one last peck of Harry’s kiss-swollen lips, Louis felt quite proud of herself. They’d have to do more of that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182672198938/larry-10)


	2. 28 ...as a lie (Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson)

The creep had been following Harry around the club all night. It was fine at first, but Harry had turned down his offer for drinks and had swiftly moved away from him every time he tried to get up close to him, but he still wasn’t taking the hint.  _Why was he not taking the hint?_

Harry was getting desperate. He needed something extreme to get this guy to leave him alone, because he was getting to the point of worrying whether he’d follow Harry home afterwards if he didn’t.

Making his way to the bar and scoping out the club for someone, anyone, to help him, Harry got scared as he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. Trying to shake the man off, and starting to freak out a little that he dared to touch Harry in such a possessive way, Harry spun around ready to fight only to find the most beautiful man with the longest eyelashes he had ever seen smiling at him.

“Just go with it,” he whispered before leaning in and kissing Harry.

Harry was a strong man who could fend for himself, but if this stranger was willing to kiss him to help him not have to worry about the creep who had been practically stalking him all night, he was more than willing.

The beautiful savior was an excellent kisser, too.

Pulling back and breathing a little heavily, Harry looked over the man’s shoulder and saw the creep turning red with anger before stomping across the dance floor to the exit. 

“Oh my God, thank you so much,” Harry said, pulling the stranger in for a hug. “He was starting to scare me.”

“Glad to help. I’m Louis, by the way. Sorry for not really giving you any warning.”

Harry laughed a little and said, “More than alright. I’m Harry.”

“Louis. So, I was wondering, could I buy you a drink?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182672607608/28-please-larry-of-course)


	3. 4 ...where it hurts (Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson)

Harry was curled into Louis as they sat on the couch, pretending like he was watching the telly but Louis knew he was really staring out the window. It was fine. Their program had ended awhile ago anyway.

Leaning forward, Louis pressed a gentle kiss against Harry’s shoulder, the fabric of his t-shirt rough against his lips. 

One didn’t feel like enough. Not today.

Louis continued slowly down Harry’s arm until he had ended that particular journey with a tender kiss against the tip of each of Harry’s fingers.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, looking at Louis in confusion.

Not saying anything, Louis maneuvered himself to Harry’s other side to repeat his ministrations. Once both arms had been covered in kisses, Louis knelt down in front of Harry and lifted his leg so he could more easily kiss as many parts of Harry as he could reach.

When he got to Harry’s belly and sides, he nuzzled in a little, but made sure to keep his kisses gentle and sure. He wanted to be positive that Harry knew this was Louis covering him in a blanket, a protection formed by the love his lips were pressing into him.

Hovering right above the middle of Harry’s chest - the part Louis had specifically saved for last - Louis finally looked up, ready to answer his question.

“I’m kissing you where you’re hurting.” 

And with that, Louis made sure to take the most care as he leaned in and kissed the skin resting just above Harry’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182672946703/4-or-49-your-choice)


	4. 46 ...out of envy or jealousy (Greg James/Louis Tomlinson)

Louis lit up the room. Obviously. He was basically the fucking sun.

Greg sighed and turned around pretending like he wasn’t jealous. He was, but he could pretend otherwise and be very convincing, thankyouverymuch. After all, his stupidity on twitter just last week got him not only some free daffodils but also some additional asparagus thanks to M&S.

Sometimes, Greg worried he had too much power. He was always put down a peg or two when Louis was around. Louis was definitely the one with too much power. He was lucky he wielded it appropriately.

“Greg, get that scowl off your face,” Roisin chided coming closer. “He’ll be in here for his interview with you soon enough.”

“I’m now scowling,” Greg replied.

“No, you’re right. Now you’re pouting.”

“Kindly fuck off,” Greg said in a horrible approximation of Roisin’s accent before turning and heading to the studio where they’d be recording the interview to air later.

Greg had only just turned into one of the few areas on the entire floor that was blocked from view from pretty much everyone when he heard his name.

“Gregory,” Louis said, jogging up to him. “Why’d you go storming out? Thought we were going to chat a little bit before doing our interview.”

Then Louis fucking winked. 

Unable to hold back any longer, Greg pulled Louis in and closed him in against the wall, both hands keeping Louis’ hips in place. 

Leaning in, Greg said, “I know it’s not common knowledge, but you’re mine.” Then he leaned in, and kissed Louis soundly.

Louis had the gall to  _giggle,_  that fucker. “Yes, yes. I’m yours, but you’re also mine.”

Then, Louis bit down on Greg’s neck, leaving a second mark beside the one he’d left the night before.

“Serves you right to get jealous,” Louis sang before sliding out of Greg’s grip. “See you in a few for the brand new talk of the single you definitely haven’t heard yet.”

Greg watched him go. It wasn’t a hardship, especially when he knew that Louis would be back soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182685560188/grouis-46)


	5. 21 ...on a place of insecurity (Nick Grimshaw/Louis Tomlinson)

Louis hadn’t heard Nick come in, which was surprising considering the dogs had all made quite the racket. All the same, somehow Nick was given the opportunity to watch Louis prepare for another pap walk.

He’d been so pleased when he was able to start choosing the clothes for himself, but lately it had been taking him longer and longer to get ready. Nick hadn’t fully understood why until now.

Louis was a beautiful man, and that seemed to be something widely accepted to the point of Louis being unable to avoid it every time he went out. Nick would  _think_  that would help him feel better about himself and be proud of his incredibly fit body.

For whatever reason, Louis was still sensitive about his tummy, though. When he was younger, he’d had the tiniest bit of softness there and his fandom had latched on it, adoring it and worshipping it and Nick couldn’t blame them. It was perfect for him to nibble on, but it had always stuck with Louis as something for him to rid himself of.

He had, years ago, and he’d done well with keeping it off, the lucky shit. Nick couldn’t imagine being able to get rid of the softness that was only increasing around his midsection with age. But still, he worried that something would show through his layers of clothes, the oversized hoodies he preferred these days, to show a weakness of some sort.

Louis jumped when Nick pushed himself off the doorway and walked slowly towards him. 

“Hey, love,” Louis said quietly, turning around with a smile. “Glad to see you before I have to go.”

Nick hummed before leaning in and giving Louis a hug and a kiss on his temple. Then, he slid down to his knees.

“Grim, I don’t have  _time_  for that,” Louis groaned, his hands automatically going to Nick’s hair anyway.

“That’s not what I’m here for,” Nick said, lifting Louis’ orange hoodie just enough to show his firm belly above the waist of his fancy joggers. Leaning in, Nick gave Louis a soft kiss right below his belly button. “You’re perfect as you are, in whatever form or shape you’re in, alright?”

“Fuck off,” Louis said, with no heat. “Thank you.”

“Now,” Nick said, leaning back a bit. “Help an old man off his knees and feed the dogs before you go. They’re feeling neglected with you in here primping for hours.”

Louis pushed Nick’s shoulder enough that he fell into the bed before walking out the door. 

“I’ll feed the dogs, but you’re gonna have to help yourself,” Louis shouted back.

Yeah, he figured as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182685831723/could-you-do-tomlinshaw-as-21)


	6. 7 ...to shut them up (Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson)

Louis had been talking shit all evening, and honestly Harry was exhausted. He got it, he’d forgotten to make the reservation for Valentine’s Day and because of that they weren’t able to go to the same restaurant that they went every year because it was special and Louis was never going to let him forget it. Excellent. Thanks.

“Guess we’ll just go get some Maccies, that’ll do for a romantic Valentine’s Day dinner, won’t it?”

He just kept going on and on and on and Harry was done. He understood that Louis had had a long and stressful week at work, but honestly Harry’s hadn’t been any better. He’d been staying late for the past week and a half just to make up the work that was piling on his desk to allow him to have the evening off so he could do anything at all with Louis, and now Louis was pitching a fit about where they were going to celebrate, and Harry was  _mad._

“Good thing I love me some burgers, eh? Since that’s all that’ll not be booked solid the night of Valentine’s Day,” Louis muttered as he ripped off his tie. “Not like the only thing getting me through this piss poor week in the first place was the idea of getting a night with just the two of us at Rosso’s, but sure. Whatever. Burgers sound great.”

“Oh my God,” Harry groaned before standing up from where he’d been putting his shoes on by the front door and pulled Louis into him. “Shut the fuck up,” he whispered before pulling Louis in for a kiss.

It was sloppy and desperate, definitely not one of their best, but it was a kiss between them and those were always wonderful, even in their mistakes. 

“It’s a good thing I love you,” Harry said with a smirk when he pulled back. 

“I could say the same thing,” Louis said. “Now shut up and kiss me, you fool.”

“Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182687833963/7)


	7. 12 ...in grief (Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson)

Harry knew things would be fine. He knew that. But the loss still hurt.

This one was different from others he’d experienced in the past. This was the first pet they’d gotten together. The first they had as  _theirs._  He was their fur baby.

And now he was gone.

He’d lived a good life, a long one, and the last few years he’d been in such pain it was almost hard to watch, but Harry and Louis had both agreed that it was easier to do what they could to ease the way for him and still allow him the last few years of life than to put him down. So they’d done exactly that.

Their dog had lasted years longer than any of the vets expected too, he was a hardy one like that. Always pushing past expectations. That was part of the reason they’d loved him so fully for the past twenty years.

Standing by the small pile of fresh dirt that was their homemade grave for him, Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist and pulled him close. He needed the reminder that even while their companion of twenty years was gone, that Louis was still there.

“I think it’s time we say goodbye and go back inside, baby,” Louis whispered as he leaned into Harry’s embrace.

Nodding, Harry turned and they walked back out of the wooded area that lined their back garden, into the house.

They washed up and changed out of their dirty clothes before ending up back in the living room. Harry was unnerved by the silence. It had never been silent in their home. First with kids and family and then adding their dog, there had always been noise in abundance. Now there was nothing but the two of them.

“Lou?” Harry said, somehow forcing the sound past his unshed tears. 

His husband turned towards him, and Harry held out his arms. He was so consumed with sadness, he didn’t know what else to do. What else to ask for. So he requested the one thing he knew.

“Kiss me?” he asked, the tears finally starting to fall. “Please?”

Louis’ face crumbled, succumbing to his own tears, but he nodded and moved over to Harry with a surety that Harry hoped never left.

As Louis’ lips touched Harry’s, he felt the warmth of his love for Louis - the love he felt  _from_  Louis - fill him and yeah. They would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182688250583/larry-12-because-i-love-pain)


	8. 45 ...out of anger (Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson)

Louis stared at his coworker, his jaw actually hanging open. 

He’d always thought that was a phrase that was used in books that didn’t happen in real life, but here he was proving them wrong. 

“I’m sorry, I’m going to need you to repeat that one more time,” Louis hissed as he did everything within him to hold back his frustration. 

“Uhm,” Harry said, shuffling around a bit. “I kind of told your sister that you’re dating someone?”

“Oh my God, Harry!” Louis yelled, banging his hand on his desk. Harry was beautiful and he was absolutely one of Louis’ best friends in the office and maybe,  _maybe,_  he had been lusting after him ever since the man had been hired a couple years ago, but why the hell would he go and tell his sister something like that? “What in the world possessed you to lie to her like that?”

“I…thought I was helping?” Harry said, his voice rising to make it sound like a question. “I just…you’re always complaining about your family being on your back to settle down with someone, so I thought I’d just tell them a little white lie and they’d ease off of you a bit?”

Louis shook his head. “That’s now how it works with my family,” he said slowly. “I know you don’t get it, but like…now they’re gonna be all over me because I didn’t tell them first and I was keeping it a secret and we have a fucking family birthday celebration next week where I’m now going to be required to bring this supposed boyfriend.”

The more Louis thought about it, the more his anger rose. He knew Harry meant well, but hot  _damn_  if he didn’t piss Louis off too.

“Oh shit, I didn’t know,” Harry said, eyes wide. “I’m so sorry. I just…”

And then, Louis did something incredibly stupid. So stupid he had no idea what possessed him to do it in the moment, but he did it all the same. 

He lunged forward and, instead of punching Harry like he’d probably do if this was Liam, he kissed him.

“Oh,” Harry said, when Louis pulled back a few seconds later. “Uh…”

“Oh my God,” Louis said, flying back as fast as he could. He’d just kissed his coworker.  _He’d just kissed Harry._

“If you need someone to take for the birthday next week, we could call it our first date and tell them your boyfriend is actually me?” Harry offered.

Louis jaw, once again, hung open. He wasn’t even sure when that became a habit, but surprises happen, he supposed. “You’d do that?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Harry shrugged. “I’ve kind of thought you were hot for ages now, so if you’re willing to kiss me again I’d do pretty much anything.”

“Good to know, Styles. Keep next Sunday open.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182694424858/45-larry)


	9. 12 ...in grief (Nick Grimshaw/Louis Tomlinson)

Louis prodded Nick’s side with his toe once more.

“I swear to God, keep your disgusting feet away from me,” Nick warned, smacking Louis’ foot to the side and sliding as far away from Louis as he could on the sofa. 

“Grim,” Louis said and he could see Nick’s jaw clenching. No one called him Nick except Louis, and he hated it when Louis suddenly went to calling him by his nickname. “Grimmyyyyyyy.”

Nick shot off the sofa and left the room.

That wasn’t how Louis expected that to go. Something must really be bothering him.

“Nick?” Louis asked carefully, slowly walking down the hall to his bedroom. The dogs were trying to trip Louis up, somehow knowing Nick wasn’t in the mood to deal with them at the moment. He loved them, but when he was upset, there wasn’t much he wanted to do outside of mope. Louis understood and was fine with it, he just wished he had known something was wrong before he went and got him angry.

“What?”

When Louis nudged the door open, he saw Nick laying face down on the bed. 

“What’s wrong?”

Nick sighed. “It’s stupid. It’s why I didn’t say anything.”

Louis was even more confused now. “Did something happen during the show? Someone tweet something?”

Nick shook his head, but kept his face in the pillow.

“What then?”

Louis sat down beside him on the bed and rubbed his back.

“Nothing really,” Nick grumbled. “Like I said, it’s stupid.”

Humming in response and continuing to rub Nick’s back, Louis otherwise stayed quiet, hoping Nick would eventually talk.

“It’s just,” Nick pulled himself up and looked at Louis. Pursing his lips, he said, “I decided to go back to uni.”

Louis blinked in confusion. “Yeah, I thought you were excited about that?”

“I am,” Nick said quickly, which only confused Louis more. “I am, but also, like, it’s almost like admitting that there’s something to come whenever I’m doing at BBC, you know? Like, there is actually an end to that at some point.”

Oh, and now it made sense. “Oh, love.”

Tears were falling down Nick’s face and he shook his head, rolling his eyes. “I know. It’s so stupid, but I guess I’m kind of mourning the fact that my dream will end at some point and I’m having to plan for that eventuality. Can’t I just die in one of the Radio 1 studios or summat?”

Louis wiped his tears away gently and leaned in to give him a tender kiss. “I’m not sure Big Boss Ben would like that very much.”

Nick snorted. “Yes, I’m sure he wouldn’t. All the same.”

Louis pressed one more kiss to his mouth and laid them down on the bed. “Come on. Let’s have a cuddle, and then we can get a curry.”

“I love a good curry,” Nick said, tucked into Louis’ neck. 

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182694682358/any-ship-12-ty)


	10. 26 ...as an apology (Nick Grimshaw/Louis Tomlinson)

Nick stood in front of Louis’ door, trying to figure out where to start.

He’d fucked up, that much he knew. He’d told Louis he’d be there when needed, and then the first time Louis had reached out needing someone to lean on, he’d gotten scared. Frozen. He hadn’t run away, but he hadn’t wrapped Louis in the hug he so obviously needed and kissed him in a show of solidarity.

He’d just stood there. Let people say those awful things. And then not pulled himself together in time to get in the same care as Louis, which he knew only made things worse. 

The thing was, Nick was used to people saying rude things. He was just as disliked as he was loved, and he was used to the dichotomy in his Twitter tags and Instagram comments. It came with the territory of his profession, his personality, and his sexual orientation. He just wasn’t used to those things being lobbed at his friend. His  _person._  Someone he was allowed to be around in public but not be  _too close._

Apparently people had put the pieces together or made assumptions on their own even without that. And Nick was unprepared regarding how to handle that.

So now, here he was. Standing on Louis’ doorstep shivering and entirely unsure whether he was still welcome.

“Are you coming in or what?”

Nick’s head shot up from where he was watching his boots kick at the floor. “It’s okay?”

Louis’ face was filled with confusion. “Of course it is. Why wouldn’t it be okay?”

“I just…I didn’t defend you. I didn’t do anything, I even stopped walking.”

Louis blinked and motioned for Nick to come inside. “I thought you were doing that because you didn’t want to cause more rumors about me being gay.”

Nick came inside and considered removing his coat, but decided to leave it on until he’d warmed up better. He did take his shoes off for Clifford to inspect, though.

“I wish I’d been so noble, but I got scared and thought I’d failed you by not doing anything.”

Louis’ face softened and he pulled Nick into a hug. He really did give the best hugs, even when Nick didn’t deserve them.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Knew that going into this,” Nick quipped back. “I proudly proclaim that on public radio from four to seven Monday through Thursday. Glad you felt the need to point it out.”

Louis snorted and pulled away, making his way towards the kitchen. “Sure do. Should be glad I put up with you.”

Nick nodded. He should, really. 

Following Louis into the kitchen, Nick wrapped his arms around Louis’ midsection and pulled him close. “I really am sorry, though. They shouldn’t have said those awful things and I’m sorry I didn’t do anything in the moment.”

“Thanks,” Louis whispered softly.

Nick turned him around, and leaned in for a soft, gentle kiss. “Now. Since you’re not mad at me like I assumed you’d be, how about a cuppa and bed?”

“If you insist,” Louis said, rolling his eyes before leaning in for another quick peck. “I’ll make the tea, though. Hang your coat up, unless you intend to sleep with seven layers between us.”

Nick shook his head, and went to do as Louis said. After all, he might not be in trouble now, but that didn’t mean Louis wouldn’t get mad about something else later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182713783543/for-the-kiss-meme-26-for-whatever-ship-youd)


	11. 10 ...desperately & 15 ...passionately (Zayn Malik/Liam Payne)

It had been so long. So long since they’d seen each other, since they’d been in each others’ presence and now, finally, it was done. The full six months apart was finally done and Zayn would be walking through the door any moment now.

Liam scurried about, trying to step around the dogs, but they were constantly underfoot. It was alright. They could feel his excited energy and were moving around as erratically as he was.

They knew time apart would be a part of their relationship if it was ever going to work. They’d assumed that meant a few weeks at a time, a month at the very longest. They had no idea that between their various travel schedules, training and opening of new centers, and the very ill timed flight cancellation that left Zayn stranded due to the expiration of his work visa while he was abroad, that they would ever have to go six months without seeing each other. Yet, here they were.

It was okay, though. That was Zayn’s last assignment from his now former employer. He was going to be based in London now, just like Liam, and not only that, but their wedding was just weeks away.

The key turned in the door, and the dogs ran to greet their other owner. Liam wished it was acceptable for him to do the same, but he forced himself to walk at a normal pace through the hall.

The moment he saw Zayn, though, all that was forgotten. He had some scruff from his long flights and his hair was soft and mussed, just how Liam loved it. God, he was so gorgeous.

“Li,” Zayn said, looking up from the dogs and smiling wide enough to make his eyes mere slits. He loved when Zayn was so happy that his smile took over his whole face.

“You’re home,” Liam said. He nudged the dogs away enough that he could reach Zayn and pulled him into a kiss.

He’d been dreaming of this kiss for months now. It was filled with every longing dream, every hopeful wish, every ounce of love he felt for the man in his arms as well as a touch of desperation.

Finally pulling apart, Zayn said, “Yeah. I’m home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182714291023/10-15-ziam-please-and-thankyou-xx)


	12. 7 ...to shut them up (Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson) (again)

Louis loved Harry and he loved him for a lot of reasons.

Harry was brilliant. He was absolutely, hands down, the smartest person Louis had ever met. He’d rather die an excruciating death before admitting that to his mum or one of his sisters, but it was the truth.

Harry was witty. He thought quickly and always kept Louis on his toes. He could always send right back to Louis just as much attitude as he received. It was one of the reasons their relationship worked so well.

Harry cooked incredibly well. He kept Louis well fed and had from their very first date when he made them fajitas before serving a chocolate lava cake. Louis had known that night that he was never giving Harry up.

Harry was beautiful, and kind, and loving. He tidied up after Louis and didn’t complain (too much) that Louis was a lazy shit. He dealt with Louis’ mood swings and was just as stubborn. He gave into Louis’ whims, but not too often, and was always up for a good time.

So yes, Louis loved Harry very much and never had any trouble thinking of reasons why.

One thing Louis didn’t always love was Harry’s ability to talk at length about subjects that, quite frankly, Louis just did not care about. Louis had been trying to read an article that was actually quite important for his case the next morning, but he’d been stuck on the first paragraph for at least the last twenty minutes because Harry wouldn’t stop going on and on and on about the possibility of a new non-chemical base that was even more effective at eradicating bacteria than bleach. 

Louis could acknowledge it was important and the discovery could change numerous lives, but it was dull. It didn’t capture his attention. And, most importantly in his eyes at this very moment, it was keeping him from doing reading that was important for his job.

“Mary said that if the testing continues to give numbers like the ones we’ve been seeing over the first two trials, we could soon be seeing testing of variations on this in our own lab. I already started talking to Tom this afternoon about it, because I’m still a junior member and therefore not given much thought when it comes to trials of this sort, but I really want this and I think-”

Louis dropped his phone on the coffee table and reached for Harry’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He made it quick, fast, and filthy so it would ensure a reaction from Harry and hopefully completely cut off the line of thought he’d been on for quite enough time already.

Harry groaned and moved towards Louis, reciprocating easily.

“I thought you said you had reading to do,” Harry muttered as he kissed down Louis’ neck. 

“You’ve not shut up for hours, Harold. At least I’m enjoying this. I’ll do the reading later.”

“An excellent plan.”

The reading wasn’t done until the next morning, but Louis was more than happy to wake a little early to make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182714644208/larry-7)


	13. 26 ...as an apology (Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson)

Harry knew he’d be found sooner or later. He wasn’t sure which he was hoping for.

Sighing, he pushed gently at the swing and allowed himself to sink into the sounds that surrounded him. The creaking of the tree beneath his weight, the crickets starting their chorus as dusk drew closer, the birds not far in the distance singing their songs.

It was soothing in such a specific way that Harry needed whenever Louis was in a mood. Most of the time it was fine, but sometimes he got stinging with the sharpness of his tongue. Those days left Harry either saying things he didn’t mean either right back or hurting so bad from the words that had been flung about that he needed to retreat.

Today was the latter. So, he walked  _ ~~stomped~~_  out of the house and was doing his best to let go of his anger. He wasn’t all that angry today, he was mostly hurt. These days were so rare, and he knew something had probably gone wrong with a patient and Louis was blaming himself. That didn’t make it okay, though, and once again Harry was waiting for an apology.

A familiar silhouette was already coming towards him. Based on the sun’s progress through the sky, Harry didn’t think he’d been outside for much longer than fifteen minutes. That might be a new record.

Louis didn’t speak until he was standing in front of Harry, hands shoved deep in his jean pockets and shoulders hunched. 

“I shouldn’t have taken that out on you. I’m sorry. I’m trying.”

Harry nodded and waited for more. He knew Louis wasn’t done.

“Caroline relapsed. I wasn’t ready for that. I’m sorry I took it out on you instead of talking it out with you.”

At that, Harry’s heart began to ache. Caroline was a patient who had become very close to Louis, and the fact that she had relapsed didn’t bode well. 

“I think,” Louis took in a shuddering breath and moved his arms to wrap around his middle. “I think I need to get another appointment with Margie.”

Harry nodded again, this time standing up and holding open his arms. 

Louis shook his head, though. “Not yet. I just wanted to say I know I shouldn’t take these things out on you and I’m trying and hopefully going back and seeing Margie more regularly again will help. But I don’t want you to think I’ll keep doing that. I mean, I might. But I’m trying really hard not to make you feel bad over things that aren’t your fault. I really am so very sorry, Harry.”

“Now can you please let me hug you?” Harry asked.

Louis’ laugh was a little wet, but he allowed himself to fall into Harry’s embrace this time. He leaned up and gave Harry a soft kiss and said, “I really am sorry. Come home and have dinner?”

“Of course, babe. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182716097938/larry-for-26)


	14. 15 ...passionately (Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson)

Louis watched Gemma and Michal dance again, right before they were set to leave for their honeymoon. The party celebrating them was meant to last until late into the night, but Louis had other plans for himself and Harry. 

Harry was busy on the other side of the room, entertaining any number of older family members in the way that only he could. Louis didn’t know what story he was telling, but every one of Michal’s aunts and uncles were enthralled and laughing along with him.

Louis allowed himself to really enjoy and appreciate Harry physically from a distance. It wasn’t often they went to parties where they were separated, much less while dressed up quite as much as they were today. 

Harry had lost his suit jacket almost as soon as the reception had begun. He was now just in slim fit trousers, a perfectly fitted waistcoat, and a semi-sheer (and now partially unbuttoned) shirt. They showed off his trim figure perfectly while also giving peeks of his skin and hints of his dark tattoos that left Louis practically salivating.

Louis’ gaze had gotten heated, he was sure, and that was of course when Harry’s attention on this admirers was lost just enough to make eye contact with Louis. He winked and then eased himself away from the crowd, finally making his way back to Louis.

An announcement was made, but Louis wasn’t paying any attention. How could he, when Harry looked just as focused on Louis as Louis was on him?

Louis vaguely made note of the people heading outside to say farewell to the bride and groom, but Harry hadn’t changed course, so Louis didn’t either. 

“We going to go see your sister off?” Louis asked, but Harry just smirked. 

“I don’t think she’ll miss us, do you?”

Louis shook his head, grabbed Harry’s hand, and began to lead him towards a different door. They grabbed their suit jackets and ties on the way, but otherwise nothing was going to stop them. 

Unlocking the door to their room, they practically tumbled inside with it slamming shut behind them. Louis didn’t care, he was already wrapped up in Harry.

Their kisses were fervent, heated, and weighted with all of their feelings the wedding had just stirred up within them. 

“Marry me?” Louis asked. He had the ring in his bag because he’d had a far more suave proposal planned, but he supposed if this worked he would make do.

“Yeah,” Harry muttered before kissing Louis again. “You can give me the ring you bought ages ago later.”

Louis gasped before it turned to a moan. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182716743468/larry-44-or-15)


	15. 16 ...lazily (Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson)

Everything was hazy and soft, just like it should be early in the morning. Louis was confused what had woken him. He usually slept like a log.

Rolling over to see what time it was, Louis learned why he’d woken up.

A head of messy curly hair rested on the pillow beside Louis, causing him to smile. He and Harry had been seeing each other for a few weeks now, but they’d not ever stayed the night yet. Louis always had a bit of a hard time adjusting to sleeping with someone new, but with Harry he knew it definitely was worth it.

“Stop staring at me, it’s creepy,” Harry muttered, small smile causing his dimple to cave in.

“I only just started,” Louis argued softly. “I’ve not even been awake that long.”

“Long enough,” Harry said back, his one eye that was showing above the pillow cracking open. “What time is it anyway?”

Louis leaned up to look over him at the massive alarm clock. Even without his contacts, he could read the bright red 2:31.

“Early enough for us to get back to sleep,” Louis said with a smile. “But first, how do you feel about morning breath?”

“Overall, not incredibly positive,” Harry said, sleepy chuckle escaping as he snuggled up closer to Louis. “But if you’re asking because you want to kiss me without getting out of bed right now, I suppose I could ignore it just this once.”

Louis hummed and leaned in for a kiss. It was slow and lazy, tinged with sleepiness and utterly perfect. 

“I think I just might be able to love you,” Louis said before leaning in for another. “Just so you know.”

“I just might feel the same. Guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

Getting comfortably tucked into each other, they continued sharing slow kisses until they both fell asleep.

Louis didn’t wake up again until it was time for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182741202553/larry-for-16)


	16. 20 ...on a scar (Zayn Malik/Liam Payne)

Zayn laid on the bed, pretending to still be asleep as Liam walked around their bedroom in a towel. He’d already been for his morning run and was getting ready for work.

Liam had led a rough life, between being bullied at school when he was younger and his amateur boxing career that he had to stop due to an injury. He’d been good, but Zayn couldn’t help being relieved that he didn’t have to worry every time Liam left for the gym anymore. 

These days, Liam worked a boring desk job and he had to work that much harder to keep his physique from slipping. He took his body and his job seriously, and Zayn couldn’t complain. It was just part of Liam. He never took on anything where he would give less than one hundred percent.

The dim lighting Liam had on in an attempt to allow Zayn to keep sleeping made it so he couldn’t see all of the healed scars that he knew adorned Liam’s skin, but the biggest one on his stomach was still visible. 

It was also the most fresh. Liam had become ill out of seemingly nowhere just a month ago, and he resisted Zayn’s attempts to take him to accident and emergency until it was almost too late. By the time Liam felt bad enough to allow Zayn to take him to hospital, his appendix had almost ruptured before they’d been able to get him into surgery. It was a scary time, and Zayn would always be grateful to the doctors who saved his partner’s life.

That feeling of gratitude was what had Zayn pulling himself out of bed despite the fact he’d worked until nearly three am last night painting his latest commission. He needed to go and wrap his arms around Liam while he was there.  _Because_  he was there.

“Hey,” Liam said softly in surprise when Zayn wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissing his bare shoulder. Liam kept buttoning and zipping his trousers before turning around to wrap his arms around Zayn as well. “Sorry if I woke you. I was trying to keep quiet, especially after you’d had such a late night.”

“It’s okay, babes,” Zayn said, leaning up for a kiss. He loved Liam’s kisses. They were always so earnest, just like Liam himself. “Just wanted to say how happy you make me.”

“Aww,” Liam said, smiling as he cooed and made Zayn blush. “You’re feeling a bit sappy today. Can’t say I mind, though.”

“Yeah, well.” Zayn held Liam back and bent over so he could give a soft kiss to the scar on Liam’s belly. “Was thinking about this and made me remember how lucky I am to still have you.”

When Zayn had stood back up, Liam’s smile had gone soft. 

“I’ll be with you forever, okay? I’ll love you for the rest of my days and beyond.”

“You better,” Zayn said, leaning in for one more kiss. As he climbed back into bed, he said, “Better hurry and finish getting ready or you won’t have time for brekkie.”

Liam cursed as he looked at the clock and hurried along. “Have a great day, love,” he whispered before exiting the room.

Zayn smiled to himself in the darkness and fell back asleep on the pillow that smelled like Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182741738508/can-you-do-ziam-for-number-20)


	17. 20 ...on a scar (Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson)

Louis looked in the mirror. He was always so amazed at what makeup artists could do. He looked like an entirely different person.

His character  _had_  just been in a fairly massive car accident, so he supposed it made sense, but seriously. They worked magic. 

“Don’t you dare move too quickly or all my hard work on your face and neck could be pulled out of place and I’ll have to sit you down for another hour or more,” Marie warned. “Now get out there and get a good reaction out of Harry since he’s not seen you like this yet.”

Louis rolled his eyes and made his way to set. The director had been dead set on Harry not having any idea what Louis would look like with the prosthetics and makeup all done for the scene. Something about ensuring Harry’s reaction was genuine. Louis just shrugged and let the boss man do what he thought was best.

Everyone had apparently been waiting for Louis, so he climbed right up into the hospital bed and allowed them to situate the fake tubes and everything else that would be required for the scene. Not much was going to be said, but it was highly emotional for Harry’s character, so there would likely be several takes. Louis was prepared to lay still with his eyes closed and hopefully not fall asleep for however long it would take.

The cameras started rolling once action was called, and the set got silent outside of the footsteps outside of Louis’ supposed hospital room. The lines were recited just as they’d practiced, but when the door opened, Louis heard a gasp and hurried steps to his side.

He was confused. This wasn’t how it was meant to go, but he kept his eyes shut and stayed as still and relaxed as he could manage until the director called ‘cut’.

The shadow Harry cast across his face as he stood beside Louis helped. He felt so comfortable with Harry after working beside him on the show for so many years. They’d circled each other and constantly flirted, but had felt uncomfortable with the fact their characters were partners on the show. It made emotions hard to read, sometimes; telling what was real from what was acting. It had never been a line that was difficult to draw before, but Harry was special in a lot of ways.

Louis felt Harry’s hands ghosting over his body as the blankets moved, but Louis couldn’t help but flinch a bit in surprise when Harry leaned down and kissed the scar tissue Marie had applied just an hour or so before. He hoped it wasn’t caught on camera in case they decided to use it, but it wasn’t his fault. Harry was not sticking with the script or what they rehearsed at all.

Louis felt something wet touch his neck, and he almost reached up for it before remembering the cameras were still rolling. What was going on?

Finally, the director yelled cut, and Louis’ eyes flew open only to find Harry standing back and wiping his cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry,” Harry said to the room at large, his deep voice still thick with tears. “I wasn’t expecting it to look so real. I’m sorry, I’ll stick with script next time, but I think Marie needs to fix the spot on his neck where I cried.”

 “Harry,” Louis said, reaching his arm out and only just able to drag the tips of his fingers down Harry’s arm. “Are you alright?”

Harry’s cheeks flamed. “Yeah, Lou. I’m fine. Just felt too real, is all.”

“You would cry over me?” Louis asked. He’d meant for it to be teasing, but he could hear how serious he sounded. 

“Course I would,” Harry said, sounding offended. After a moment, he added on softly, “I care about you.” 

Louis couldn’t help the smile that broke out when he heard that. “Wanna talk more about that over dinner?”

Harry looked at Louis shocked before he was herded to his own makeup artist. “Yes. I…yes. It’s a date.”

“It’s a date,” Louis confirmed before getting back out of the hospital bed for Marie to work her magic on his neck again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182742447503/larry-20)


	18. 6 ...on a falling tear & 26 ...as an apology (Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson)

Louis swiped angrily at another tear. It had been one of those days where nothing had gone right and he was incredibly annoyed, not least by the fact that he couldn’t control the waterworks that popped up during his drive home.

Finally parking in the driveway, Louis took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. The day from hell was over and he was finally home.

He gathered the stack of papers he’d brought home with him since he hadn’t been able to get everything done at work he needed to, and carefully made his way to the door. He was just about to balance everything in his left arm so he could unlock the door when it flew open, causing enough of a breeze that a good number of the papers went flying. 

“Shit,” Louis cursed, shoving what he still had in his arms at Harry as he went to chase down the ones that had escaped.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry,” Harry said from the doorway, and at this point Louis didn’t even care anymore. What was another thing to add to the day? The tears that had already been falling against his will sped up to the point where he wasn’t even sure if he’d gotten all the papers, his vision was so blurry.

“That’s all of them, come on inside and warm up,” Harry said as he helped Louis stand up and guided him gently towards the door. 

Louis felt ridiculous, thanks to the sobs he was letting out. He hated crying and he hated the fact that he cried so easily, but he especially hated the fact that one of his responses to anger and frustration wasn’t going out and punching something, it was spitting out harsh words and crying. Without an outlet for his sharp tongue to land on, the tears had come and made him feel more sorry for himself than anything.

“I’m so sorry your day has been total shit,” Harry said, rubbing Louis’ arms as he slowly helped Louis out of his coat and took the papers he’d gathered gently from his hands so he could set them safely on his desk in the living room as Louis continued standing useless and crying.

He’d texted Harry at every break he had with an ever lengthening list of things that had gone wrong, but Harry had been busy as well, so he’d only gotten a few responses expressing how sorry he was.

Now, though, Harry guided Louis to the kitchen where Louis found his favorite meal sitting ready to eat, candles lit, and soothing music playing.

“I’ve got your favorite bath bomb upstairs too as well as one of those sheet masks that Lottie swears by so after you’ve eaten a good meal you can go up and relax there, okay?”

Harry’s gentle words just made Louis’ tears flow even more freely, if that was possible, but now it was out of relief. Harry understood just what he needed. He always did. 

Louis threw himself into Harry’s arms so he could at least try to thank him with a hug since no words were going to make it out while he was crying like this. 

“Aw, it’s okay, love,” Harry said, stroking Louis’ back and swaying him to the rhythm of the music playing. Louis felt him press a kiss to his cheek and knew he’d tried to kiss away a tear. “I’m sorry today was so bad. Let’s see if we can somehow make it better, alright?” 

Taking a deep, shuddering breath in, Louis nodded. He swallowed and tried his best to clear his throat so he could speak. “Alright. Thank you.”

“Of course,” Harry said. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182744707248/6-and-26-for-larry-please-i-love-your-works-soo)


	19. 7 ...to shut them up & 9 ...in public (Shawn Mendes/Niall Horan)

Niall was laughing again, which was great. Shawn loved Niall’s laugh. It was infections and fun and made everyone around him want to know why he was laughing so they could join in. 

The issue was that Niall was laughing and having a great time while Shawn was… well… not.

Niall had dragged Shawn to this event with claims of how great it would be to be able to introduce him to his coworkers and that he’d get along so well with the others, but Niall had been pulled into shop talk almost as soon as they’d walked into the room.

Shawn tried not to be one of  _those_  boyfriends who needed constant attention, but he didn’t know anyone. He was rather shy when left to his own devices, and Niall had said he’d be back with a drink in hand soon over an hour ago. Shawn had given up waiting and gotten his own, but now he was left on the other side of the room where an open seat was, staring at his phone while his boyfriend had what seemed to be the time of his life.

It was frustrating. No, it was  _infuriating._ Niall had brought him here as one of the big introductions for Shawn to his coworkers and then he’d just gone and  _ignored him?_  That was not fucking on, and Shawn was going to do something about it.

Maybe it was the three glasses of wine he’d had - he really needed to remember to stick to one glass when it was wine, that always went straight to his head - but he was suddenly filled with a righteous anger and a need to be acknowledged. Well, if Niall wasn’t going to acknowledge him on his own, then Shawn would very well make him.

Shawn stalked across the room to where Niall was telling yet another story - God that man never ran out of stories - and cut through the group until he was directly in Niall’s line of sight. 

“Oh, hey, babe,” Niall said, before his eyes widened in surprise. “What are you-”

Shawn didn’t wait for him to finish his question, he just dove right in and kissed his man in front of what might as well have been his entire office floor, for all Shawn knew. 

Finally pulling back, Shawn said, “Do you ever shut up?”

He apparently said it loud enough for Niall’s coworkers to hear, because they started laughing raucously and Niall’s cheeks only pinkened as he smiled widely. 

“And that,” Niall said, pulling Shawn beside him with an arm around his waist, “is my boyfriend, Shawn.”

Nodding, pleased, Shawn said, “Very nice to meet you. But I think I’m going to get him home now.”

Niall looked at him in surprise. The event was scheduled to last at least another two hours, but Shawn couldn’t care less. Niall was taking him home and apologizing in a way that was far less innocent than a public kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182745013873/7-9-shiall)


	20. 18 ...as encouragement (Shawn Mendes/Niall Horan)

Niall groaned. These papers were not going to grade themselves, but he also was not looking forward to it. The grading of bigger projects was always the worst part for him, because he felt so bad giving lower grades to students when it counted for a larger portion of their final marks.

“Shawnnnnn,” Niall whined from the living room. “Shawn??” 

Shawn poked his head around the corner and said, “What?”

Niall pouted at him and the fact Shawn wasn’t even walking fully into the room. Why wasn’t he walking fully into the room?

“Babe, I don’t want to do this.” Niall pouted for a minute, doing his best to get the best puppy eyes he could muster for Shawn. “Tell me I don’t have to do this.”

With a completely straight face, Shawn just shook his head and said, “No,” then walked back to the bedroom.

Turning around and kneeling on the couch so he could more easily yell down the hallway, Niall called, “Why not?”

“Because you’re a grown ass man who’s gotta do the sucky parts of your job sometimes too,” Shawn responded.

That wasn’t very nice.

“Why are you being mean to me?” Niall whined, going into overdramatic mode. “Woe is me! I won’t survive this! Not only do I have to wade through the blood, sweat, and tears of my students, but I’ve also got to survive with an unsympathetic boyfriend! Woe! Woe is me!”

Niall grinned from where he was lying prone on the couch when he heard Shawn enter the living room again. When he didn’t say anything for a time, Niall lifted his head and looked over to Shawn.

Hands on his hips and a stern look on his face only betrayed by the smile he couldn’t contain, Shawn said, “I tell ya what. For ever five papers your grade, I’ll give you a kiss.”

Niall arched a brow. “A kiss for every three.”

Pointing a finger, Shawn said, “If you stop bitching about it, I’ll give you a kiss for every four papers, and that’s final.”

“Done!” Niall said, slamming his hand down on the couch. It didn’t have quite the effect he wanted, but it would have to do. “No bitching, and a kiss for every four papers I grade. But do I get one to start?”

Shawn rolled his eyes and came forward, placing a quick, dry kiss to Niall’s cheek before he went back to the bedroom, but Niall was pleased.

Besides. He knew when he cashed in his kisses at the end of the night, he’d get far more than Shawn had bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182759642748/shiall-for-18-please)


	21. 19 ...for luck & 24 ...in danger (Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson)

Louis looked down, and he shouldn’t have. He really, really shouldn’t have. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, holding even tighter to the railing.

“It’s going to be okay,” Harry said, leaning close and yelling into Louis’ ear. 

“How the fuck do you know that?” Louis yelled back. Finally opening his eyes so he could look back at Harry, Louis said, “We could very easily die today.”

Harry, in his infinite confidence, smiled. He smiled a large, cocky grin, and pulled Louis close to him, which just made Louis tense more. Their captors were tying them together now, and he was already precariously balanced as it was. It made it that much harder to ensure they didn’t fall to their deaths before they were forced to with all the hands pulling straps and ropes and who knew what else around them.

“You’re so overdramatic,” Harry said into Louis’ ear.

“I fucking hate you,” Louis said back, hoping the ones in charge of Louis and Harry’s fate didn’t overhear him. “This is all your fault. When we die, I’m making sure everyone knows you deserve my undying anger.”

“You’re just scared,” Harry said, chuckling. “And that’s fine. It makes sense. It’s scary. But seriously, Lou. We’ll be okay.”

Louis’ racing heart would beg to differ, especially since every pat made along his body had him feeling like they were going to push him right over the edge of the ravine they were standing above. He took another peek down and almost started to cry when he saw a rock go falling down, down, down, down, until he couldn’t see it anymore. 

Fuck. They were  _really_  high up. How did they get to this point anyway?

“Forgive me for not believing you,” Louis said, shakily. 

“Alright, it’s time. You’re both ready.”

Louis turned to look at the man who was supposedly there for their safety, but Louis knew better. He’d been plotting the best way to make this all look like an accident from the moment they started. 

“Thanks, Al,” Harry said, reaching out and giving him a handshake. 

They were given a reminder of the instructions for how to get to the outside of the bridge where they would then stupidly jump. Louis really fucking was a hostage. There was no way he’d have done this of his own volition. Damn Harry and his adrenaline rush addiction.

Once they were in position and given the go ahead, Louis looked up at Harry and finally broke. “I love you. If we die, I do want you to know that.”

“We’re not gonna die,” Harry said again, smile large. “But how about a kiss for luck?”

“Yeah, that’ll work,” Louis agreed.

Harry leaned in and their lips had only just brushed when Harry moved in just the right way so they were suddenly free falling towards the bottom of the ravine. 

He was a lucky bastard the safety harnesses and bungee cord held. Louis would have brought him back to life just to kill him again. As it was, Harry made sure to more than make it up to Louis that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182759921338/if-youre-still-doing-these19-or-24-larry)


	22. 8 ...in secrecy (Nick Grimshaw/Louis Tomlinson)

Nick nervously looked over his shoulder. He didn’t know why he was so worried; he certainly wasn’t the one everyone was looking at when it came to an event like this. He was just one of the people who happened to be connected enough to be invited. 

Then again, the person he was sneaking out to see for a few short moments alone definitely  _was_  one of those people. He was kind of  _the person_  of this particular party. So yeah, Nick was a bit worried someone would see him slipping out and put two and two together.

As it was, he didn’t think he had anyone’s eyes on him as he casually walked out a side door and went towards where Louis had indicated would be safe to meet him. He wasn’t sure whether the room would be on the left or the right, so he was trying to keep an eye on both.

He’d just reached a dead end and was about to turn around when a door opened and Louis was suddenly taking hold of his arm and dragging him into the room.

Well. Maybe it should be called a closet, because it really was too small to be considered a room.

“Who would have thought that such an openly gay man would be so easily pulled back into the closet,” Nick quipped before leaning in for a kiss. “God you look sinful. I’ve wanted to have my hands on you from the moment you walked in.”

Louis arched his brow. “You got here a full thirty seconds before I did, so don’t you dare go on about how I was late to my own party or wherever it was you were taking that.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Nick said, pulling Louis closer to him again. He was in a fitted suit that had Louis looking so powerful, Nick could hardly stand it. “I love it when you go full posh businessman on me.”

Louis licked his lips and gave a loaded smile. Nick loved when he looked like that, it always indicated excellent things were in store.

“Do you?” Louis said, his voice so low it was practically a growl. It made shivers roll down Nick’s spine. “Well, should I show you exactly how powerful I am tonight?”

“God, yes,” Nick said. “But you better shut up and kiss me while you can. It’s not going to be long before they send someone looking for you.”

Louis surged forward and Nick met him halfway in a fiery kiss. They were careful not to disturb each other’s hair, but Nick was sure their slightly rumpled looks and swollen lips would probably give them away anyway. 

“Time’s up,” Louis said, pulling himself back and looking down at himself as he straightened his suit. 

“Yes, you better go back to your adoring pubic,” Nick teased.

“Don’t miss me too much.”

Nick winked and shoved Louis out of the room once he was sure he looked perfect again, Louis’ laughter echoing around the stone that lined the hall. 

“No promises,” Nick said from the room, waiting until it was safe for him to make his way back to the party as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182760371803/tomlinshaw-8-these-are-the-best-and-youre)


	23. 19 ...for luck (Zayn Malik/Niall Horan)

Niall straightened another perfectly positioned photo on one of the bookshelves. He was always careful about their belongings and required his surroundings to be neat and tidy, but when he was nervous it got worse. 

Zayn reached out from where he was watching Niall pace the room and grabbed ahold of his boyfriend’s sleeve. 

“Babes, will you please calm down? Come and sit with me.”

“I don’t know how you’re so calm,” Niall said, before finally rolling his eyes and throwing himself onto the couch beside Zayn and cuddled into him. “I feel like there’s a gazillion bees buzzing inside of me and the only way to keep them from stinging me is by keeping myself moving.”

Zayn chuckled a little. “I’m not calm, though. In fact seeing you move around like that is making  _me_  nervous, and we don’t want to look it when they get here to do the inspection, you know?”

“You’re right,” Niall mumbled from where his face was smushed into Zayn’s neck. 

Zayn shifted a little to accommodate him and be more comfortable. “What are you most worried about?”

“That they’ll see this place and say it’s unfit for a child,” Niall said. “That they’re denying us on the spot. That they’ll say there’s no way we’ll ever be parents.”

Zayn squeezed Niall tighter to him. “They’re not gonna do that, though,” he promised, kissing Niall’s hair gently. “There might be things we need to improve, but there’s not an immediate pass or fail for this. We’ll take what changes they say we need and we’ll make them so next time they come we pass. It’ll be fine, love.”

“I know,” Niall said with a sigh. “But I’m still scared.”

Zayn nodded and then a knock sounded at the door. Niall froze with the sound.

“That’s them,” Zayn said softly. “Kiss for luck before we answer?”

Niall lifted himself up a little and gave Zayn a tender kiss. “Here we go.”

Zayn smiled and couldn’t help leaning in for one more small kiss. “Yeah. Here we go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182764028023/ziall-and-19-please-xx)


	24. 9 ...in public (Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson)

“Clifford, hold on,” Harry called as he was dragged forward. The dog was massive and strong and Harry was going to kill Liam for making him walk the dog for him. 

Liam loved walking dogs. It was the perfect job for him. But see, Liam? Liam was a dog person. 

Harry liked dogs, too. He just…he didn’t  _love_  dogs. Harry loved cats. They didn’t demand so much attention constantly and require as much work from him. He liked that.

They also didn’t drag him across the park.

Liam had sworn that Harry would only have this one dog, which was nice considering he usually walked at least four of them at a time, but he probably knew Harry would outright refuse if not. He just hadn’t told Harry how strong Clifford was.

“Where are you…” Harry cut himself off and gasped when the dog lunged at two twin girls. How was that even possible when he was still on the lead? “Oh my God, Clifford! No!”

Harry was jerked forward as well, so he was trying to regain his balance and hold Clifford back when he heard the girls cooing and talking to Clifford like they knew him.

“Ooh, yes! There’s a good boy! You just wanted to come say hi to your aunties, didn’t you? Yes you did!”

Harry blinked. “Do you…know him?” he asked, curiously.

The girls looked up at him like he was stupid. “Yes,” one of them said. “He belongs to our brother. And who are you?”

“I’m…” Harry rolled his eyes at himself. This was ridiculous. “I’m Harry, the substitute dog walker.”

The girls started laughing and then went back to ignoring Harry so they could keep playing with Clifford. This was the strangest thing that could have possibly happened. What was Harry meant to do now? He was supposed to have Clifford back to the flat by no later than two. He was definitely going to miss that time.

Harry only had time to brace himself slightly when Clifford took off running again. 

“Bye, Harry!” the girls called, and Harry waved at them, even though he was still completely lost how this came to be his life anyway.

Harry continued doing a strange combination of a bracing run in an attempt to slow Clifford down. It did slow him down a  _bit,_ but not nearly enough.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry called as Clifford was slowly but surely taking him directly towards an incredibly attractive man. “Clifford, heel!”

“Hey, Cliff, boy,” the man called, leaning over to accept Clifford’s incredibly excited sniffing. How did everyone in this damn park know this dog? “He was taking you on a bit of a ride, wasn’t he?”

Oh, the man was talking to Harry now, wasn’t he? “Uh, yeah, a bit.”

“Sorry about that. He just gets excited when he knows I’m here. He’s a clever lad too, aren’t you?”

Harry blinked as the dog continued to jump all over the man. “Yeah, well, sorry for not keeping better control of him. I’m not his usual dog walker.”

“Yes, I was wondering what happened to Liam when he wasn’t attached to the lead,” the man said with a smirk. “Oh, I’ve not introduced myself. Sorry. I’m Louis.”

“I’m Harry, former friend of Liam.”

Louis laughed, and then Clifford began to run again. This time, Harry wasn’t prepared at all and he was pulled directly into Louis before Clifford turned left to go after the bird that had caught his attention. Harry reached out for Louis with one arm while he attempted to keep a hold on the lead, despite Clifford’s best attempts to get away.

Louis reached up and steadied Harry by his hips at the same time, which did help, but Harry was still struggling and entirely too close to an attractive man whose name he only just met and might not even be into men. 

Harry turned to look at Louis and apologize, but as he did, Louis turned as well and their lips met.

It didn’t last long, but it was long enough to fluster Harry into letting go of the lead.

“I’m so-” Louis began saying, despite the fact he wasn’t really pulling away, but then Harry’s brain caught up with the fact he had  _dropped Clifford’s lead._  

The dog was now freely running towards the bushes, so Harry cut Louis off and began fumbling for a way to explain what he’d done.

“I just…the dog. He’s running and I don’t have the lead because I dropped it when we, uhm, and he pulled so it just…”

Harry pulled back and began flapping his arms about as he tried to get around Louis to chase after Clifford.

Reaching out for Harry’s wrist, Louis whistled loudly making Harry wince. It was effective, though, because Clifford came bounding happily back.

“If you don’t mind, I was kind of hoping we could chat a little more and then possibly give that accidental kiss another try.”

Harry looked at Clifford, now sitting obediently and happily beside Louis.

“As long as you don’t mind my not having Clifford home by two, I think that would be great.”

Judging by Louis’ smile, he didn’t mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182784177773/the-kissy-thing-number-9-larry-please)


	25. 44 ...out of lust (Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson)

Louis licked his lips and adjusted how he was sitting. Harry was  _evil._  He knew exactly what he was doing to Louis during this interview, and when he got home Louis was going to fucking kill him.

Well. First he was going to fuck him.  _Then_  he was going to kill him. Semantics.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Louis flipped his finger at Oli before shifting again. “Nothing’s wrong, mate. What’s wrong with  _you_?”

“God, you’re mad. If you didn’t pay me, I probably wouldn’t still be here.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Shut up. That’s untrue and I’m trying to listen to Harry talk about his film.”

In that short amount of time, Harry had brought his hand back up to his lips and Louis only just held back his groan. He pulled out his phone and quickly navigated to his conversation thread with Harry.

_You better be home soon. I owe you for what you’re doing to me._

Louis tried to subtly move so he was more comfortable in his shorts, but apparently Oli saw, because he was standing and mumbling about how obscene Louis was.

“I did tell you to leave like two hours ago. It’s your own fault you stayed,” Louis said over his shoulder. “Be sure to leave the door unlocked as you leave.”

“Whatever. See you tomorrow.”

Louis’ phone vibrated, and just in time. Harry’s damn hands had made another prominent appearance, and Louis was contemplating getting a head start before Harry even got home.

_Owe me for what?_

Louis narrowed his eyes. 

_As if you don’t know. Just get home._

He knew Harry really had been playing him when the door opened and Harry said, “Was that fast enough?”

“You are so lucky that was a pre-recorded interview,” Louis said, standing up and making his way to where Harry was still removing his layers and shoes at the door. 

Not waiting any longer, Louis pushed Harry against the wall and pushed up into a heated kiss. 

“You fucking  _know_  what your hands do to me,” Louis murmured before leaning in for another kiss.

“Yeah, I do,” Harry said, smirking before spinning them and shoving Louis against the wall, slipping his thigh between Louis’ legs. “Wanna get me back, now?”

Louis didn’t bother answering verbally. He was sure Harry figured out his answer soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182793244323/larry-44-pleaaase)


	26. 38 ...because they're running out of time (Zayn Malik/Liam Payne)

Zayn dragged his fingers slowly up Liam’s torso and Liam didn’t so much as shift in his sleep. Smiling to himself, he leaned down and kissed Liam on the shoulder before standing up and grabbing his phone from where he’d hastily dropped it earlier. 

Just as he expected, there were several text messages waiting for him asking in more and more demanding ways where Zayn was and why he wasn’t answering his phone when he was due to catch a flight in just under two hours.

Fuck. His flight took off in just under two hours.

Zayn quickly texted his PA letting her know where he was so she could send a car. He needed to get ready and make sure his shit really was packed.

“Planning on leaving without saying goodbye?” Liam asked, voice rough from disuse. Well. And maybe a little from their activities earlier.

Zayn crawled on the bed despite the fact he really needed to rinse off in the shower and be getting dressed. He couldn’t help just one more kiss before he left. He was running out of time, and they never knew when they’d be able to get together again.

“Never,” Zayn said with a smirk before leaning in for a soft kiss. He allowed himself to sink into it for a few moments before pulling himself back. “I’m gonna miss my flight if I don’t get going, babes. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Liam said, smiling. “Gonna watch you get ready, though.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and made sure to sway his hips a little as he walked to the en suite. “You could do that, or you could join me in the shower?”

Liam was out of bed faster than Zayn had seen him move all day. “Gotta make good use of what time I have, right?”

Zayn wasn’t inclined to disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182793387063/38-ziam-for-the-kiss-write-ask-game)


	27. 44 ...out of lust (Zayn Malik/Liam Payne)

It was hot and sticky on the club floor, and Liam had been having a great night. He hadn’t come to pull, he’d just been really stressed and nothing got that burning energy out of him quite like a good night of dancing with strangers to a good mix in a club. The DJ was doing a great job tonight, too, so really Liam couldn’t have asked for anything more.

Breaking away from the girl he’d been dancing with for the past few songs, he moved towards the bar for a quick refresher before going out for a few more songs then heading home. 

He sipped at his drink, once he’d gotten it, and turned around to watch the floor. There was something electric and unifying about watching a group of people all enjoying the same music and moving in rhythm to the song. It had to feel powerful for the DJ, orchestrating the mood of the room like they did. 

A song with a deep, vibrating bass began and he knew he needed to get back out to the dance floor. He quickly finished his drink, leaving the cup on the bar, and made his way back out to the floor. 

Liam reached the edge of the dancing when he caught sight of  _him._  The man was lithe and moved his body with such a sensuous rhythm, Liam couldn’t believe no one had approached him yet. Then again, maybe they had and he just hadn’t accepted the advances. If that were the case, Liam had to try his luck and see if the man allowed him to get closer.

Making his way onto the floor and starting to move with the bass that was making his chest rattle a little, Liam was pleased when the man looked up and made eye contact. His lashes were thick as he dragged his eyes over LIam’s body with such heaviness in his gaze that his body felt like it was on fire.

Then, the man approached Liam instead of waiting for him to finish his trek.

“Dance with me?” the man said into Liam’s ear, and he couldn’t nod fast enough.

The man turned around and backed up, his body fitting perfectly against Liam’s. Not waiting for a better sign than that, Liam placed his hands on the man’s hips and let him lead the way, more than happy to follow his lead wherever he wanted to take it.

Their dancing quickly progressed to grinding, and Liam couldn’t help but start nosing at the man’s neck. He smelled delicious despite being just as sweaty as every other person on the dance floor. 

The man tilted his head, and Liam took it for the invitation it was. He started kissing and laving at the man’s neck, and somehow he tasted even better than he smelled. Liam was quickly feeling his desire to bring him home turn into need. He hoped the mystery man was on the same page he was.

Two songs later, the man turned around and kissed Liam with a fervency he was more than able to match. Their hands roamed, and it was when Liam gripped the man’s arse making them rut against each other and drawing out moans from them both that he knew the night had come to a crossroads.

“Take me home?” the man said right before biting at Liam’s ear. 

Sighing in relief, Liam said, “Yeah,” taking the man’s hand and heading towards the cloakroom. “I’m Liam, by the way.”

The man shot a smile that made him even more tantalizing than he had been on the dance floor. “Nice to meet you. I’m Zayn.” He lunged in for another quick kiss.

Pulling back, Liam said, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182793669213/44-ziam-please)


	28. 22 ...in a rush of adrenaline (Zayn Malik/Liam Payne)

Louis was going to die. Whether it was at the hand of this roller coaster or the hands of Zayn, it didn’t matter much to him, but Louis  _would die_  and it would be a  _painful and drawn out and fearsome death._

Zayn had never thought he was scared of things like roller coasters, but that was before Louis showed him the massive roller coaster he apparently had dragged them all the way to Ohio for. Zayn didn’t even know Ohio existed before they got there for this stupid amusement park, but apparently it’s somewhere in the middle and has really great roller coasters. 

The first few had been fine. Louis had called them warm ups, and honestly, Zayn didn’t think the others that looked big from a distance could be any worse. 

But they were. A lot worse. And faster. And apparently dangerous enough that they shut down if weather conditions weren’t just right because that would allow them to  _no longer be safe for riders._ What the fuck did that even mean?

The only thing that had kept Zayn going through all of this was the fact that Louis was going to be sitting beside him. But Louis had apparently met his soulmate in the form of a curly haired lad also from northern England who decided it was completely okay to ditch his family for a cute boy for the rest of the day. 

He was nice enough, Zayn just really didn’t want to be forced to go on a roller coaster and sit with a stranger. Which he was. And he was going to now die on this Top Speed Dragstar or whatever it was called. 

“Hey, I’m Liam,” the guy sitting beside him said, holding out his hand to shake. 

Zayn finally looked over instead of at the tracks in front of them and shook his hand as well. “Zayn.”

“Like roller coasters?”

The guy was chatty and Zayn really didn’t want him to be. He wanted silence so he could stew in his nerves and plot potential ways for him to inflict pain on Louis.

“Not really,” Zayn drew out, eyeing the traffic light feature that was still on red while the workers checked everyone’s harnesses.

Liam started laughing. “Why are you here, then?”

“Cause my best mate dragged me and then abandoned me for a potential hook up but still demanded I ride this death trap.”

Liam was quiet for a moment, so Zayn looked over at him. His brows were furrowed, but he also looked like he was trying really hard to hold back a smile. He finally started laughing and Zayn couldn’t help but join in. He really was quite dramatic at times, he supposed it had gotten away from him then again.

Suddenly, loud beeping sounded and they were moving so fast Zayn felt lightheaded and like he couldn’t breath as they were propelled towards the sky. 

It was mere seconds before they were stopped again, most people clapping and cheering, but all Zayn could think was  _I survived._

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Liam asked.

Zayn shook his head, because he’d agree with most anything due to the fact he was still alive. 

Once they were able to unbuckle and get out of the holster, Zayn realized he was shaking from the adrenaline rush, and before he knew what he was doing, he had pulled Liam in for a kiss.

He pulled back, shocked at his audacity. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I just, I’m so sorry. I’ll let you go now.”

Zayn turned around and was about to fly to wherever Louis and Harry were when Liam reached out for him.

“I uh, didn’t really mind, actually.”

After a look from one of the workers, Zayn nodded so Liam would follow him away from the ride and to the exit before saying, “Really?”

Liam was blushing, but he just gave a soft smile and said, “I mean, usually I like to get to know a boy a bit better before kissing him, but I think I can make an exception.”

Zayn laughed. “Well. You here with anyone?”

Liam shrugged. “I’m here with my sister to help her with the kids. They went back for a nap so in the meantime I’m riding the ‘big kid rides’, so not really.”

“Wanna stay with us for awhile?”

“Yeah, I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182794533183/22-ziam)


	29. 31 ...after a small rejection (Zayn Malik/Liam Payne)

“What’s wrong?” Zayn whispered as Liam shifted once more in bed. 

He’d thought Zayn was asleep since it  _was_  somewhere past three in the morning.

“It’s nothing. Go to sleep.”

“It’s obviously nothing,” Zayn said, groaning a little as he rolled over so he was facing Liam. The moon was bright enough tonight they could see each other in the blue light filling the room. “You’ve been tossing and turning since I climbed into bed.”

“It  _should_  be nothing, I guess,” Liam said, feeling a bit ashamed that it was bothering him so much. It was the smallest rejection, but it was really bothering him for whatever reason.

“Well, tell me about it and then maybe we can both finally get some sleep,” Zayn said, yawning a little. 

“Well,” Liam said, internally rolling his eyes at himself. He didn’t have the energy to actually do it himself. “You know how we had that training today? I was supposed to come up with one of the short ice breakers this morning.”

“Right,” Zayn said. 

Liam sighed to himself. “They heard what I was suggesting and immediately said no and skipped that part in favor of just getting right to the topic. It turned out to be just as well because we almost ran out of time as it was, but it still stung a bit, you know?”

“Oh, babes,” Zayn said, scooting closer to cuddle into Liam’s side. “I’m sorry that hurt. I’m sure they weren’t trying to be mean.”

“No, I know they weren’t,” Liam said. “And like I said, it should be nothing. I’ve handled bigger rejections better. It just got under my skin, I guess.”

Zayn lifted himself up and looked at Liam softly. “Well. Here’s a kiss to make it feel better.”

Liam closed his eyes to accept the small offering before shuffling so he could wrap his arms around Zayn once he’d settled in again. 

“Thanks, love,” Liam said, softly. “I do feel better just having said it.”

“I knew you would,” Zayn said, yawning once more. “Okay, now let’s get to sleep, hmm? I’m exhausted and know you are too.”

“Sure. Thank you.” Liam pressed a soft kiss to Zayn’s hair, and as he was drifting off, he thought he heard Zayn say a soft  _I love you,_  but he wasn’t quite sure. He’d have to remember to ask about it in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182794779243/31-ziam-please)


	30. 44 ...out of lust (Zayn Malik/Liam Payne) (again)

Liam was sweaty. He was sweaty and toned and shirtless and  _fuck._ Zayn had a hard enough time withholding himself when Zayn was fully clothed and not practically glowing. How was he supposed to be able to not jump his flatmate now?

Moving in with Liam was the worst idea Zayn had ever had. At the time when Liam had offered the room, Zayn was only thinking cheap rent and already knowing they get along well. 

Okay, fine. He was also thinking about the fact that Liam was fit and it wouldn’t be a hardship to spend more time with him.

Except it was. It  _was_  a fucking hardship, because the more Zayn got to know how sweet and caring and protective and ridiculously funny Liam was in addition to how smart and fit he already knew him to be, the more Zayn fell for him. And Liam didn’t feel at all the same way for him. 

It was fine. Zayn was entirely fine. 

As long as Liam kept his damn top on.

“Li,” Zayn practically croaked from where he was standing frozen in the kitchen. 

Liam turned and smiled at Zayn, which just made his knees go weak. “Hey, alright?”

Zayn cleared his throat and tried to pull himself together. “Can you please get dressed?” He sounded strangled, but he got the words out, so he counted it as a win.

Liam’s brows furrowed before looking down at himself. His eyes widened when he realized how low his joggers were slung. It was obscene how much of Liam was on display at the moment and how little imagination Zayn was going to have to use to get himself off later.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize it bothered you so much, but I am sorry for nearly flashing you.” Liam’s cheeks were bright red and Zayn felt awful for embarrassing him.

“It doesn’t bother me, per se,” Zayn said, closing his eyes in an attempt to keep himself in check. 

“Oh. Sorry, so is the issue that I’m shirtless then? Is that something that’s not okay with your religion? I’m still not sure what your rules are and if you want me to live by them too since we’re sharing the flat or not and…”

“Fuck it,” Zayn muttered before lunging forward and kissing Liam quickly. He did his best to put all his sexual frustration and built up tension into the kiss while still keeping it short. He didn’t want to overwhelm Liam before he got kicked out, anyway.

“Thank God,” Liam muttered before pulling Zayn even closer and kissing him deeper.

“We’ll need to talk about this,” Zayn said as he moved to start kissing down Liam’s neck before focusing on the damn birthmark that Zayn has wanted to lick and bite a little ever since he’d first seen it.

“Yeah,” Liam said, groaning. “We’ll talk.”

(They didn’t do much talking right away, but they got to it eventually.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182804409783/can-you-please-do-44-for-ziam)


	31. 50 ...out of love (Shawn Mendes/Niall Horan)

Niall watched Shawn as he said goodbye to his parents at the door. It had been a fun night playing ridiculous games with his family to celebrate Shawn’s dad’s birthday. It had been the first time they’d hosted a family gathering at their new home, and it felt so perfect. Niall had never been so happy.

Shawn leaned down to kiss his mom and dad on the cheek and then usher them out the door before locking up and coming back to collapse on the couch.

Shawn leaned over so he could put his head on Niall’s shoulder.

Looking down at him fondly, Niall picked up Shawn’s hand and began playing with his fingers a little. “How do you think the evening went?”

Shawn’s smile grew and he pulled Niall’s hand to his mouth to press a soft kiss to his knuckles. “It was perfect.”

“Good,” Niall said. “I thought it went well too.”

They stayed quiet in the sudden calm that had descended onto their house again. It was still new, but it was theirs and it felt so incredibly comfortable. 

Niall studied Shawn from his hair that had gotten a bit floofy with the humidity of the day down to the small blemish that had broken out on the side of his chin and then further to the freckles on his chest. Niall loved him so much, every single part of him, and he could hardly believe he was lucky enough to have him in his life.

“I love you a lot, you know?” Niall said quietly. 

Shawn tilted his neck so he could make eye contact. He was smiling and looked so content, Niall was glad he played even the smallest role in helping him look that way. “I love you a lot, too.”

Niall smiled as Shawn sat back up again and scooted close, allowing Niall to pull him in the rest of the way for a kiss. They drew it out a little, giving themselves time to taste the wine on each other’s lips from dinner and sink into one another some more.

“Let’s get to bed,” Shawn said, standing up and pulling Niall with him.

“It’s only nine,” Niall argued. “And there’s still quite a bit to clean up from dinner.”

Shawn’s eyes glinted. “Who said anything about sleeping?”

Niall smirked. “The dishes can wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182804632643/hi-can-you-do-a-shiall-number-50-please)


	32. 47 ...out of spite (Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson)

Louis was an incredibly sore loser. Harry had known this after getting to know him more over the past few years - it was a difficult thing to ignore in a friend group like theirs that relied on events like pub quizzes and FIFA game nights for entertainment - but he’d never really had it directed at him specifically before.

Maybe it was because generally they were on the same team for pub quizzes and Harry was usually chatting or doing something other than playing FIFA with the lads, so he’d never actually been Louis’ opponent. That could definitely be it. 

Whatever the reason was, Harry was really relishing the fact that Louis was turning bright red and getting more and more quiet as he got angry over losing to Harry of all people. 

Harry was actually somewhat offended at the implications Louis had been making, though. The way he’d been talking almost made it seem like he wasn’t good enough for anyone to lose to, much less Louis, but Harry was actually quite good at FIFA. Just because he mostly chose to let the others play on game nights didn’t mean he hadn’t spent plenty of time playing it himself when Louis wasn’t around.

It was closer to the end, and Harry was smashing him. Quite proud of himself, Harry was talking more and more shit and Louis was practically growling. The end came, Harry was declared the winner, and Harry jumped off the couch cheering while the others loudly made proclamations about how Harry was going to have to play more often if it meant Louis would lose once in awhile.

Harry turned around and knew exactly what he was going to do. The best way to rub in his loss to the man who had talked shit about Harry earlier was to celebrate his win with a kiss.  _On the mouth. Of the loser._

Taking two steps towards Louis, Harry was smiling his wide grin, and Louis narrowed his eyes.

Before Louis could say anything, Harry leaned over and pulled Louis into a wet, obnoxious kiss.

“Ugh,” Louis groaned, pulling back and wiping his lips with the back of his hand. His cheeks were pink out of anger and confusion, and Harry loved it. “You’re disgusting, mate. Get away from me.”

Niall cackled and said, “Well, that didn’t go quite how I’m sure you were hoping your first kiss with Harry to go, did it?”

The room went silent outside of the FIFA sounds and, if possible, Louis looked even more angry than he had during the game.

“What does that mean?” Harry asked, suddenly frozen where he was standing in front of Louis.

“You’re dead, Horan,” Louis muttered, covering his face with his hands. 

(Niall didn’t end up dying at Louis’ hands. Instead he became Louis’ best man at Harry and Louis’ wedding years later, because while his tactics left something to be desired, that errant comment was the reason the two of them finally got their feelings worked out in the end.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182804921313/larry-47-or-41-if-you-need-something-happy)


	33. 1 ...good morning (Zayn Malik/Niall Horan)

Zayn bustled around the kitchen, doing the best he could to gather everything he needed for the day. He had a big presentation and had been preparing for what felt like ages. It had only been a few weeks, but this was important and he was nervous.

Closing his eyes, he went over the mental list he’d made the night before and checked everything off. He was pretty damn sure he had everything, but he was still scared of leaving something behind.

“Hey,” Niall said, padding into the kitchen wearing nothing but his pants. “You’ll do great.”

“You don’t know that, but thank you,” Zayn said, giving him a soft smile. Niall was always so supportive. He had no idea what he’d done to deserve him.

“Good morning,” Niall said, leaning in for a quick kiss. “And good luck. You’ll smash it.”

Zayn hummed and rushed towards the door, throwing on his coat and grabbing all of his bags and papers. 

Rushing back for one more kiss, Zayn said, “Morning. Hope you have a good day too, babes. Love you.”

Zayn was mostly out the door when he heard Niall yell, “I’ll fuck ya tonight if you do a great job!”

Shaking his head and slamming the door shut for good measure, Zayn rushed to work.

(He  _did_  do a great job, just like Niall said. Niall also kept his end of the bargain.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182805152258/hi-can-you-do-number-1-and-ziall-please)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would very much appreciate your kudos and nice comments. I would also love you to [reblog the masterpost](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/182815482348/it-was-only-a-kiss-155k-by-lululawrence-i) should you feel so inclined :D


End file.
